powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dragon-Fox 7
Hi I'm ~~Dragon-Fox 7~~ and I'm new Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dragon-Fox 7 page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 07:13, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey, man, you have a cool profile page there, I also dream to have these cool super powers. I'm Admin and one that's most active here. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:45, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much :) Imagination isn't really a gift, but rather something that grows with each story you read. I'm also the curious type who loves to understand the "why" and "how" of everything? Combined to growing imagination, it helps a lot with creating supernatural powers ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:10, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks again ! And yeah, I watch a lot of both ^ ^ TV Tropes also helps a lot with inspiration and understanding, it's a real gold mine when it comes to fiction. Feel free to explore its gigantic content, there's a page for everything. DYBAD (talk) 23:38, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I wanted to thank you for helping me with my first page I really apprecaiate it UnlimitedBlade210 (talk) 23:10, April 12, 2015 (UTC)UnlimitedBlade210 Use them/they instead of he/she/etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:57, April 14, 2015 (UTC) When you change power, move it to it's new alphabetical place. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:23, April 17, 2015 (UTC) What is it you need help with? Though Note I might not be that much of assistance, I fail at being a teacherA Living Person (talk) 03:06, April 23, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Anything we can specify about? Cause if it's the format, that's easy, but if it's the power itself then I need informationA Living Person (talk) 22:31, April 23, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Well initially, I would say it would be worthy of a page,but keep this in mind, I SWORE I saw some power that looked like something like that, I would have said Parallel Existence but that's already unique enough on it's own so it probably doesn't count. Look around the site and see if any power matches yours, not every single page, but skim it, then if you think there isn't that matches, go for making it. Because lack of looking around sufficiently got a couple of my powers deleted. A Living Person (talk) 02:56, April 24, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Your welcome, and yes you need the research, don't make my mistakes XD A Living Person (talk) 03:26, April 24, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery. If there isn't one, make it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:52, May 4, 2015 (UTC) If I don't touch it, they pass. I try to check every Edit made here after all. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:36, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. Them/they/etc instead of he/she/etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:50, May 27, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome.Squidbaby (talk) 18:35, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello there, if you don't mind me asking, what do you think of my Inertialess Body power? Flamerstreak (talk) 02:49, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Glad you like it, then. And don't worry. I have studied it long before I made it. Flamerstreak (talk) 03:03, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Sure I´ll help with what I can. GodOfNerds (talk) 12:01, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Death Negation: natural causes is indeed a limitation Natural causes of death can even kill a user of death negation, such as disease, aging, accidents. The users are not truly considered immortal and thus natural causes are the only way(other then unavertable death) that they can die. So it is a limitation. regardless of what you might think.SageM (talk) 08:10, September 11, 2015 (UTC)SageM 13b. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:11, September 22, 2015 (UTC) hey dragon, i think i have a user for that Godly incarnation of yours, i know a characteer that embodies god's infinite power (Omnipotence), his inifinite love and also his Caretaker, and other that embodies his Spirit, do that characters fits tp the power? L12345 (talk) 06:55, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Michael and High Priest from VC. there is also a character that is the Poison of God there, but i don't fully understand what that means. L12345 (talk) 07:04, September 26, 2015 (UTC) well, actually, with VC i mean Valkyrie Crusade. L12345 (talk) 07:13, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Dragon ! :D Work in Progress, resuming right about now ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:45, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Kuopiofi, Gabriel and discussed it beforehand, and we all agreed it was for the best ;) DYBAD (talk) 06:59, October 6, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:57, November 20, 2015 (UTC) alternate self absorption Yulaw is more of a killing empowerment user then alternate self absorption, as he only absorbs the leftover energies from his multiverse selves after killing them. Alternate self absorption is the literal absorption of the user's alternate reality/timeline self.SageM (talk) 03:38, November 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM Re:Sexual Instincts Thanks, nowadays it seems I spend less time adding users and images and more time alphabetising and correcting articles. Evil-Tree (talk) 15:09, November 23, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:29, November 25, 2015 (UTC) As you noted the wrong place of Wave Motion Blast in Attack Powers, mind checking all the AP Variations as they use same template and likely have that in wrong place? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:57, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Psycho Potence and absolute psionic power hey dragon fox, listen i understand what your trying to do but me and holokami are working together to hash out all the problems between meshing our 2 pages together, for one we already established PP is stronger and more encompassing than APP, we are currently working through how we can highlight APP as the pinnacle psionic power of PP. no i didnt undo all your edits ebcause frankly i liked some of the changes it aligned things better but changing APP to be the superior power to PP is copmpeltely against what me and holokami are working to, so could you nplease cool off on editing fundamental information like that a bit? thanks. Azuchi67 (talk) 23:23, December 2, 2015 (UTC) yea i speed type a lot sorry about that, also keep in mind im form the uk some words may be correctly spelt for me but not for you ^.^ happens a lot. Azuchi67 (talk) 23:59, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Because vampirism is template that is added to what already is. Adding power based on what the user was before they were turned is like making separate power for genders. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:13, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Really? I just saw what you did to the Meat Vision page. Why rename it to that and advertise it as a candidate for deletion by default? Yes, I admit it is a silly/stupid power, but it's still legit. Smijes08 (talk) 19:59, December 24, 2015 (UTC) re: Meat Vision Sorry. I saw you edited it, along with the new name, and thought you did that. Shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Smijes08 (talk) 20:05, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that was my bad. No hard feelings, right? Merry Christmas. Smijes08 (talk) 20:19, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Character Question Quick question, because I for some reason can't make a comment on the page. Is John Mercer an Author Avatar of yourself? Thanks for answering. Smurlock Holmes (talk) 01:34, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Them/they/etc instead of he/she/etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:25, February 10, 2016 (UTC) 13c. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:10, March 1, 2016 (UTC) When you load the pic to this site, go to that pics page and there's rename in Edit. There's also who loaded the pic here and other changes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:51, March 1, 2016 (UTC) When you create Gallery, remember to close it. Otherwise categories disappear. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:08, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Don't remove scrollboxes. If it's open (code on top), close it. I don't know how it's done otherwise but in Source that's just }} to the end. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:03, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Hagoromo is not a god.... Hagoromo is not a god, nor is he the incarnation of one. The only being/thing in Naruto that can even be remotely considered a god is the Reaper/Shinigami, as its unbeatable, it cannot be blocked or stopped and its not considered a summon at all. In fact its more of a god then even Kaguya or the Ten-Tails. As its the only entity in the series that can prevent someone from entering the Pure World.SageM (talk) 23:22, March 7, 2016 (UTC)SageM Thank you very much, Dragon :D I'll be trying them soon ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:09, March 23, 2016 (UTC) You're most welcome, my friend :D Happy I could be of help ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:02, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Would you come to the chat, I need some help with a character? Sinon ~ (talk) 12:53, June 7, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:38, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Hello Dragon ! Will do ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:07, June 23, 2016 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, or have other powers as those, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:00, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Say, what do you think of a power I plan to do called Rural Manipulation? Should I go for it? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:38, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Okay, thanks. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:46, July 14, 2016 (UTC) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rural_area It manipulates rural areas. Basically the opposite of Urban Manipulation. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:49, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Yep! It is! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:52, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Alright, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:55, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Can I talk to you about John and Sagami please Sinon ~ (talk) 15:51, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Meet me in chat please? Sinon ~ (talk) 18:44, July 19, 2016 (UTC) "Foundations" sounds a little too societal/architectural to me, it seems to lack this alive and human dimension that is essential to a character like John. I think "Ascension" may be the right word, there's this idea of progress while keeping your human heart ("Evolution" has a monster-like side to it), and "Paths to Ascensions" sounds quite good to me : the Physical Path, the Mental Path and the Spiritual Path, gradually unlocking an infinity of related abilities as they endlessly branch out. Though I remember you didn't like much the word "path", so we will probably have to come up with better suited name. We can talk about it on the chat when you have a moment. DYBAD (talk) 21:57, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Maybe a distinction between "Innate" and "Learned" abilities would be good too ? Like Core Aspects being dedicated to Innate Abilities (Physical, Mental and Spiritual) and Added Aspects being dedicated to Learned Abilities (Science, Magic, Environment, etc.). What about "Core Aspects" and "Outer Spheres" ? Each Sphere would be a type/set of abilities John learnt, that would revolve around the Core Aspects. They would grow bigger and more complex as he gradually masters them, and eventually give birth to sub-spheres (related abilities invented by John) that would revolve around their mother sphere. John could also combine learned spheres to create new hybrid spheres, opening new power worlds for him to explore. He could even combine Outer Spheres to Core Aspects, like infusing physical/mental/spiritual power from Aspects to enhance Spheres, or infusing special effects from Spheres to customize Aspects. Just a few ideas that came to mind after our last discussion ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 01:14, August 30, 2016 (UTC) You're quite welcome my friend :) Happy I could help make John even more awesome ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 01:28, August 30, 2016 (UTC) I found a cool picture that could nicely illustrate what a growing Outer Sphere is like on the inside. DYBAD (talk) 02:21, August 30, 2016 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. :20a. Same goes to Editing existing powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:32, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Is there a way we can make a page where the user of the power is a alien/human hybrid? The reason why they were allowed to be made was because they are actual powers that exist in fiction and as Evil-Tree pointed out leaving out a power here is like not having a word in the dictionary. Imouto 13:11, September 5, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hello Dragon-Fox 7 can you explain to me what is absolute existence and what you can do with this power? and what is autopotence? Idan647 (talk) 14:43, September 7, 2016 (UTC)